


Compensating

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Other, Struggle, compensating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: Arnold Rimmer had been rolling in smeg his whole life so he had to make do with what he had ...





	

He wasn't allowed to listen to 'popular' music, so he settled on James Last.  
  
He wasn't allowed to continue his dance education, as his father thought it to poncy, so he turned to Morris dance.  
  
He wasn't allowed to paint, so he created elaborate time tables instead.  
  
He wasn't allowed to express himself in play, so he settled on being grown up and envying all who were 'free'.  
  
He wasn't allowed to feel, so he build a wall around his emotions.  
  
He wasn't able to make friends, so he decided everyone was the enemy.  
  
He wasn't allowed to watch relaxing movies with pretty male actors, so settled on pretty officers in war movies instead.  
  
He wasn't allowed to hang pretty guys in his room, so he chose brooding dictators instead.  
  
He wasn't good enough for the piano, they said, so he played Hammond Organ.  
  
He didn't allow himself to be loved so settled on being alone and bitter.  
  
He wasn't allowed to be gay, so settled on a lifetime in the closet.  
  
He wasn't allowed to live, so had to make do with life after death …


End file.
